You look good in my shirt
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Bella comes back to forks after 4 years away - she left with Edward and the cullens, but they didn't get married most of breaking dawn didn't happen - but Volturi standoff did She has news for Jacob. Rated for reference and coz im paranoid


**You look good in my shirt**

_About BellaxJake – Bella _might_ be with Edward when she and Jake catch up. Does not take into account certain thing sin Breaking Dawn – like Bella _+ _Edward getting married, Reneesme_ _Jakes Imprint etc. It does take into account the Volturi stand off (don't know how they did it though lol) and the pack getting on with the Cullen's – don't know if the packs are split up though. Anyways, let me know what you think! AN-Bella and Jake have previous history (as in they got together sometime in NEW MOON (as in, Edward was a little late in calling, and Alice caught the wrong plane – hey, vampire's make mistakes as well!))_

_**When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes**_

_**And whispered in my ear, guess who**_

_**I rattled off names like I really didn't know**_

_**But all along I knew it was you**_

I was working in my garage, when too small hands covered my eyes from behind.

"Guess who," a familiar, seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I didn't even have to inhale to know it was her.

Bella.

And, surprisingly, she didn't smell like…Vampire. She smelt Human.

"Umm, Embry? Jared? Quill? Rebecca? Rachael?" I rattled off, putting on a show for her, hearing her chuckle.

"Okay, you know who it is. No use trying to trick a wolf," she said, mock-defeat in her voice.

"Wolves are very smart animals," I said proudly, turning around to see her.

God, she was exactly as I remembered her – her hair a little longer, minutely taller, a tad more filled out in the _good_ places, but her eyes were the same, and her smile exactly the way I remembered it.

I hugged her tightly. "It's really good to see you Bells. Why aren't you, you know, married and …undead?"

"Well, college is very tempting once you discover how handy it is to have a degree – that and Alice was taking Edward on a 'Bella-detox' session before we got married. So, yeah, college was a good choice."

"That's…amazing! I mean, after the Volturi and all…"

"That was a long time ago. They've been otherwise…distracted, or so I hear."

"How so?"

"Something about rogue vampires near Antarctica. So, they'll be gone for a while – enough to forget about me. How about you? How have you been?"

"Good. I'll tell you more if you like, at dinner?" I was very nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure. Your house?"

I nodded – a little too eagerly, but hey, I hadn't seen her in nearly 4 years – I was entitled to eagerness.

We got outside – it was pouring.

I made a dash for the car, but Bella stood there, letting the rain soak her through.

"I've missed the rain!" She told me in answer to the face I was pulling.

"Where did you go to college?"

"Arizona! No rain there!"

I grinned. Trust Bells to go back to the heat.

"Come on, get in, before you catch your death."

"I didn't know death was catching."

"Oh yeah, it's going around. Guys have died this year that have died before."

She chuckled. "Come on, I'm hungry."

I nodded my head once. "Yes ma'am."

_**And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed**_

_**And wondered why we didn't last**_

_**It had been a long time, but later last night**_

_**Baby, we caught up real fast**_

We got back to my place – a small shack off the main Res. Road.

"I'll cook – you get changed in my room." I ordered. "You can put the wet stuff on the veranda line."

"Sir yes sir," she replied cheekily, giving me a mock salute, before marching off to my room.

"Jake?" She called, a short time later.

"Yeah Bells?"

"What am I changing into?"

"You don't have extra clothes?"

"They're at Charlie's"

"Damn," I muttered.

"Oh, never mind." She grumbled and emerged a minute later.

Wearing one of my large tees and her belt cinched at the waist.

I swear I almost feinted – it was one my old fantasies come back to life.

That night, as we ate pasta, curled up in my room – both of us on the large bed – we talked and laughed about the past few years – Bella's crazy college friends, Quill and Embry's latest escapades, Sam and Emily's wedding (which Bella couldn't come to because she had exams that week)

"Why did we break up?" Bella asked me after a laughing fit. "We fit together better than glue and paper."

"Eddie-poo was a large factor – as well as living forever."

She nodded, then launched into a story of her roommate Hilary and how she almost had the school shut down because of a bomb scare.

_Because I wasn't enough back then. _I tough tot her. She looked up, almost as if she had heard me, but continue don.

WE caught up very fast that night.

_**And maybe it's a little too early**_

_**To know if this is gonna work**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

_**That's right**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

Bella stood over at the phone, talking to Charlie, telling him that she would be staying with me tonight, not to worry, and that I would sleep on the couch.

Like hell I would.

Seeing her dressed like that – in _my_ shirt – it took all of my self-control to not ravage her right there.

She hung up and gave me a quizzical look.

"Have I told you, that you look good in my shirt?"

She blushed. "Not yet."

"Cause you do."

Man, I hope she stays forever.

_**Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight**_

_**Everyway that we went wrong**_

_**Oh but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing**_

_**Every morning from now on**_

The next morning – I had slept next to her. Nothing happened – I know, I was disappointed too – but waking up with Bella next to me, was a sight I wished I could see every morning for the rest of my life.

We talked more that morning.

We didn't solve every problem, everyway which we went wrong, but it was good to catch up.

Even better when she asked if she could stay for a few days.

_**And maybe it's a little too early**_

_**To know if this is gonna work**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

_**That's right**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

And I know that it was early days, but I wished, hoped, that she really would stay forever.

"Jake, did you really mean what you said? Last night?"

"Every bit of it – which part though?"

She blushed – a gorgeous pink rolled up her face. "About me in your shirt."

"Bella, you look good in my shirt – you look great in my shirt."

_Always have. _"Why, are you remembering that time…?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

_**C'mon now**_

_**Aww that's right**_

_**Oh you look so fine**_

"I didn't think you would – you were more than drunk that night."

"You'd be amazed at my retention span. How come _I_ ended up in your shirt, and yet you walked home without your pants as well?"

"Well, you see, that's the part I can't remember – do you? Cause I think you had more than me."

"Not that part. The part after however…"

I blushed at that point. Sex.

That sex was _amazing_. I made the mental note to get Bella drunk more often.

She took control – it was sexy as hell.

Dominant Bella, ordering me around, getting me to call her 'Miss Swan' – I also remember spanking. _Her_ spanking me to be precise.

"Thought _you_ would," she said under her breathe, the blush deepening.

"Hey, I never remember the important things." I justified, trying not to laugh.

"That, or you were so horny that it just imprinted on you brain."

"How do you remember."

"I have my secrets." She said slyly, before returning to the bedroom, the shirt riding up with every step.

God it was aggravating – and sexy as yell.

"Bells, you look so fine," I muttered.

_**And maybe it's a little too early**_

_**To know if this is gonna work**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

_**That's right**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

That whole day we caught up on the not so memorable parts of the last for years – Billy's passing, which Bella came down for by herself during Final Exam time. It was only a few months after Sam's wedding. A pregnant Emily – who was already emotional enough – sat with Bella, who had tears silently running down her face.

Billy was like a father to her as well.

That was the first time either of us saw Charlie drunk – it was funny as hell, but depressing all the same.

I told her about my shop, she told me about her degree-career options.

During all this, the only thing I could think was _damn; she looks good in my shirt. I wonder if she wants to keep it. I wouldn't mind. Not at all._

_**And maybe it's a little too early**_

_**To know if this is gonna work**_

_**All I know is you're sure looking**_

_**Good in my shirt**_

_**That's right**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

_**You look good in my shirt**_

I left for a bit to check up on some stuff.

When I came back I found Bella, sitting on the bed, crying.

"Bella? Bells honey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about her. Even after all this time, is till loved her.

"I'm leaving him – them. Jake, I'm leaving the Cullen's."

"What? Tell me all about it. Now."


End file.
